Mary-Lynette Carter
Mary-Lynette is a girl from a small town who believes she saw three new girls bury a body. Playing Nancy Drew she learns about the Night World, and in the process meets her Soulmate; Ash. She loves stars and space is her passion. Daughters of Darkness In Daughters of Darkness, Mary-Lynette's main focus in the begining is her younger brother Mark. She wishes he would find a nicce girl to like and be happy. She is helping Opal Burdock get ready for her three nieces to come live with her. That night, Mary-Lynette is stargazing when she she sees the three nieces burying what looks like a body. She immidietly begins to investigate. The next morning she is in the kitchen when she sees a young man talking to her step mother. The young man being Ash Redfern. The two argue which results in Mary-Lynette kicking him in the shin, and then kicking him out. Before he leave though, the two have skin-to-skin contact, causing the electricity felt by soulmates. Alarmed, she kicks him out more forcefully. Mary-Lynette countines to believe that the sisters are murderers, or at least covering up a murder. She later enlist the help of her brother Mark, and the two follow the girls out into the forest. There they confront them and learn the truth about the Night World. They then do a blood ritual, making them their blood sisters. They go back to the Burdock home where Ash makes an apearence. It is later anounced by Rowan that Ash and Mary-Lynette are indeed soulmates. Mary-Lynette and Ash declare it is nothing. The next day Mary-Lynette and Mark go back to the house and the group of six go into town to see if they can find out who killed Aunt Opal and has been screwing around Briar Creek. They end up going to the gas station where Jeremy Lovett works. There Mary-Lynette see's his ring which is a black foxglove, the sign of a werewolf. Distraught, she runs away. Rowan and Jade come to confort her while Kestrel and Ash stay behind. When they return they here Ash making a joke about werewolves to Jeremy which Mary-Lynette apologizes about. She then takes Ash around the back and they argue. Eventually they calm down and go home. After the vampires of the group hunt and return they all try to narrow down a target. Eventually Mary-Lynette wants to go starwatching, to which Ash says he will go with her as it is to dangerous to go alone. They go out where Mary-Lynette ends up taking Ash to a secluded area. Ash says he wants just one kiss and even gives her a stake to kill him with if he does something wrong. They kiss and suddenly Mary-Lynette wants to become a vampire. They exchange blood, then go on their way home. On their way back they discover Mary-Lynette's station wagon on fire. They are about to walk home when Ash is knocked out. Mary-Lynette is tied up and realizes its Jeremy who did everything. She distracts him until she can get loose. She then runs to her car where she gets a silver knife she has to keep in there to open her gas tank. She manages to kill him and then gets back to Ash. In the end Mary-Lynette sends Ash away so that he can decide if he wants to leave the Night World for her. He leaves promising to come back the next year 'with slain dragon'. The book ends with Mary-Lynette wishing on a star that it will all work. Dark Angel Mary-Lynette is only mentioned in here by Ash, who saves Gillian Lennox with the explanation 'I met a human girl last summer.' Soulmate She is once again only mentioned by Ash, this time to Hannah Snow. He tells her that it is hard to be away from your soulmate. Hannah is affraid to ask him about Mary-Lynette thinking she might of died, but Ash explains what really happened.